A Forbidden Kurosaki Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest story between the Kurosaki Family. Will include Masaki and Kazui. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.
1. Ichigo x Yuzu

**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 7: A Forbidden Kurosaki Dance I**

 **Series: Bleach  
** **Pairing: Ichigo x Yuzu, Slight Karin x Isshin**

Yuzu loved her family. Her father, her brother and her twin sister. She loved them with every ounce of being. However, she had a secret, one that she knew she shouldn't have. It was immoral and just wrong. She knew it and yet, she couldn't deny or reject her feelings. Yuzu Kurosaki was in love with her brother. Not sibling love, but one that goes beyond that kind of relationship. She couldn't help it. He was simply the perfect guy. He was tall, strong, smart, kind and brave, just like all the heroes she would watch on television or read in books. He was the perfect guy. So, why did he have to be her brother?

Sometimes, Yuzu cursed being related to Ichigo. She wanted to express her feelings to him, to show him that she loved him more than her brother. She loved him as a man. A man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. To cook for him, clean for him and become his wife. Become the only person he would ever look at her with all the love he can have for someone. She wanted to be that person, that woman he would fall in love with and live together as husband and wife for the rest of their lives.

However, society wouldn't allow them to be together. They would never allow her to marry her brother, start a family or do anything remotely close to what she wanted. If only Ichigo wasn't her brother.

Yuzu sighed as she finished washing the dishes. She spent the entire time with her thoughts and completely forgot the time. She looked up and saw that it was already close to bed time. She needed to take a shower before going to sleep. So, she walked upstairs, grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Yuzu was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't unaware of the sound of the shower head being turned off. She casually walked into the bathroom as the glass door to the show slid open. She stopped and looked forward as she saw an image that she would burn into her head for the rest of her life. In front of her, stood the naked form of her, hot, muscular and sexy looking older brother. Her face became red as she saw everything, including the package he had in his groin area.

Ichigo was unaware at first of his sister's presence as he grabbed a towel that hung on the wall and rubbed his face with it. He then used it to dry his hair and then he lifted his head to see his younger sister standing in the bathroom with a bright red face and widened eyes. It took him a moment to act before he had a small blush on his cheeks and used the towel to cover his groin area.

"Y-Yuzu! What are you doing in here!?" He shouted, breaking her from her perverted thoughts.

"Ah! I-I-I'm sorry, Onii-chan! I didn't know you were in here! I'm going to go now!" Yuzu screamed in response and bolted out of the bathroom. Ichigo let out a deep sigh.

Yuzu couldn't help the perverted thoughts run through her mind. The image of his penis was etched in her dirty mind and she couldn't get it out of her head. The shape, the length, the size of it. It looked as incredible as her wildest imaginations. She saw her brother's penis and was actually excited about it. She waited patiently for her brother to leave the bathroom, leaning against the wall across from the door. When she heard the sound of the door turning, she blushed and looked down to the floor, embarrassed to even make eye contact with her brother.

When Ichigo stepped out, he saw his younger sister across from him. He turned his head away, feeling nervous and scratched the back of his head. He was fully dressed in a white shirt and pajama pants, but despite the clothing, Yuzu couldn't help but picture his naked form standing in front of her. "I-I'm done..." She heard him and nodded slowly in response. She quickly rushed into the bathroom, passing by her brother and shut the door behind her. Ichigo didn't move as he waited for the door to shut. He sighed. "Damn..." He muttered before walking to his room.

Yuzu leaned against the door as her breathing became fast. Her mind was filled with dirty thoughts, thoughts that a girl like her shouldn't be having, but she did. Her face was hot and red with embarrassment, arousal and frustration. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart racing.

She needed to cool down and a shower was just what she needed. Placing her spare clothing down in a basket, she started undressing. Once she was fully naked, she walked toward the shower and closed the glass door behind her. She turned on the water and let the cool water run down her petite body. However, it didn't help her body cool down. She still felt hot and her body felt weird, especially the area in between her legs.

The images of her brother's naked body resurfaced again as she let out a small whimper. She didn't know what was going on with her body, but she knew it had to do with her brother. The image of her brother's body was now stuck in her head and it made the ache in her crotch get stronger. She needed to do something to quell such a strong feeling. So, she moved her hand down and rubbed her fingers against her opening. She bit her bottom lip to prevent the loud moan from escaping her body. Her legs felt weak and she stumbled backwards until her back was against the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at the ceiling.

Despite being surprised by the sudden feeling of touching herself, it was exactly what she needed. So, she rubbed herself again and again. The feeling of her fingers rubbing against her wet folds was unbelievable. It sent a surge of pleasure throughout her body and she wondered why. Was this what they called masturbating? If it was, she wondered why she didn't do this from the start. She continued to feel herself and her she let out moans as she did so.

She could feel her crotch become wet with a sticky like substance and she knew it wasn't the water coming out of the shower head. She wasn't too sure what it was that was leaking out of her, but she knew it must have been her body fluids. She read books about masturbation and what happens during, so she had a vague idea about what was happening. She then remembered something else from the book, and inserted a finger inside her. She bit her bottom lip as she felt an even more intense feeling than before. Her finger was inside her as she moved it around. She felt her walls wrap around her finger and she started to move her finger in and out of her. She placed a hand to her mouth to muffle her noises as they became louder.

She continued to use her fingers to pleasure herself. She inserted two at one point and it exceeded her expectations. It was such an incredible feeling, one that she never knew was possible to be felt. She thrust her fingers inside her and continued to do so until she felt a certain pressure build up inside her. She stared at the ceiling and removed her hand from her mouth and grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze. Yuzu felt elated as her brother's image flooded her mind.

"O-Onii-chan...faster..." She moaned as she thrust her fingers faster inside her. She threw her head back as she massaged her breast with one hand and the other quickened her thrusts. The pressure that built inside her soon became too much to hold on to and she immediately let it burst. Yuzu quickly placed her hand back over her mouth as she screamed through her very first orgasm. Her body twitched as her secretion was being let loose down her leg and onto the shower floor.

After a few more seconds, her orgasm died down and she slid down to the floor. Her legs were no longer able to hold her up as she removed her hand from her mouth. She panted and tried to catch her breath. It was the most incredible feeling she ever felt. It was amazing and thrilling at the same time. It made it even better when she thought about her brother and moaned for him. Safe to say, she was kind of happy she got to see his naked body. It led her to do something she never thought she would do and she wanted to do it again.

However, she did have patience and control over herself. Once she caught her breath and her heart settled down, she stood up and started to wash herself. Once she was done, she turned off the water, got out of the shower and quickly got dressed into her pajamas.

She left the bathroom and started heading towards her room. Yuzu walked inside and over to her bed and laid down on it, covering herself with the sheets. She tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Images of her brother continued to plague her mind. She didn't know what to do. She could ask her sister, but she felt too embarrassed to do so. She definitely couldn't ask her brother and her father wasn't getting home until later that night. She kind of wished she had her mother for times like this, but even then she knew it would be an embarrassing subject.

She sat up and let out a big sigh. She got out of her bed and headed out of her room. Maybe a drink of water would help her. She walked down the hallway, but then stopped in front of her brother's room and saw that it was slightly cracked open. She placed a hand on her chest and clenched her pajama top. She gulped and walked toward the door. She became curious and peeked inside. She saw her brother laying on his bed, a book covering his face as his calm breathing told her he must have fallen asleep while reading. She smiled warmly at him and entered his room quietly.

She walked over to him and looked down at his body. Immediately, her mind flashed her images of his naked form and she blushed again. Her face got hot as she placed her hands on her cheeks to feel how hot they were.

"Yuzu..." She froze in place. She looked over to his face and saw that he was just talking in his sleep. She let out a sigh. She looked back down at his body and her eyes wandered over it. She then laid her eyes on his crotch and her eyes widened and face became hotter as she remembered the image of his penis.

Her body felt hot and aroused. Her mind was flooded with images of his penis and she wanted to see it again. She didn't understand why, but she did. She gulped in nervousness as she lifted her arm and slowly reached out towards his crotch. She placed a hand over his pants and clenched her other hand tightly. Closing her eyes, she lowered her hand and felt the shape of his penis. She opened her eyes and rubbed her hand against it. Her eyes widened slightly, feeling the shape and size of his penis.

It sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't believe what she was doing. The only type of people she knew who would do something like this were perverts. Was she a pervert? She couldn't answer that as she was too focused on feeling his appendage.

She then started rubbing her hand against his pants. She could feel every inch of his penis against her fingers. It felt incredible. She was amazed at the size and shape of it. It was very big and she wondered how it was able to get so big. She figured it must have been how well in shape he was in and she was glad for that. The ache she felt in her groin returned and she squirmed in place. However, she never removed her hand from his crotch. She looked over at him and saw the book still on his face, but from what she could tell, he was still asleep.

She then wanted to get a bit bold. She grabbed the top of his pants and slowly lowered them until she reached the hole in his boxers. She could barely see his penis through the hole and she gulped. Taking a deep breath, she reached out into the hole and for the first time, touched his penis. In fact, it was the first penis she had ever touched. It felt extremely warm and soft, but started to get a bit harder. She wasn't sure what was going on, but then saw his penis start to get up with her touch until it became a big bulge and felt hard against her hand.

She looked down at the bulge. It gave her the impression that it was trying to set itself free. Not wanting to cause any discomfort for her brother, she grabbed his penis and lead it through the hole and sprung free against the cool night air. Her eyes widened when she saw how different it looked compared to when she first saw it. The first time she saw it, it look limped and a bit shorter, but now, she saw it get bigger, harder, and saw, for the first time, his red mushroom shaped head.

Yuzu wasn't sure what caused the change, but as she continued to stare at his erection, the more she wanted to touch it. When she saw that he was still sound asleep, Yuzu reached out for his erection and wrapped one of her delicate hands around it. Her hand barely was able to reach around his penis as she felt his hot member twitch softly against her hand. Her mouth gaped open in awe. He felt hot in her hand, similar to how her body felt, She wondered if he was experiencing the same feeling as she was. Did he have a similar ache like she did? She couldn't answer her own question, but when she gave it a light squeeze, her brother groaned slightly in his sleep.

She froze for a bit, scared he might have been waking up. When he didn't move, she let out a sigh of relief and looked back down at his penis. It was fairly long and big and when she gave him a squeeze, he felt soft. She thought back to the book she read and remembered an image of someone moving their hands while holding onto a penis. Curious on why someone would do that, she started moving her hand up and down his erection. She heard him grunt, but didn't stop her hand.

She felt every single part of his penis against her hand. It was strange, yet exciting to be doing this. She then heard a moan. A moan similar to what she let out when she pleasured herself in the shower. It was then that she knew why someone would do this to the male genitalia. It felt good. Similar to how it felt good for her when she rubbed her vagina and inserted her fingers inside her. Knowing that she was making her older brother feel good, she continued moving her hand. She increased her speed, feeling her hand glide over his mushroom shaped tip and feeling the different texture compared to his shaft.

She heard her brother groan and moan along with her movements, but the fact he didn't say anything or move told her he was still asleep. So, without much hesitation, she moved her hand faster. She continued to do so for a while until she felt a sticky substance against her fingers. Blinking at it, she wondered what it was. She rubbed his tip with her thumb, feeling the liquid stick to her skin. She pulled her thumb away and saw a trail of the substance keep her tongue and his tip connected. Was this the same thing as what came out of her? She wasn't sure, but she concluded that it was.

It was different compared to her own. It felt more sticky and thicker. She then had a thought. What did it taste like? Thinking back to the book, she did see the female person put her mouth over the male person's penis. She wasn't sure why one would do that, but at this moment in time, she was curious enough to try. She quietly and softly got on her brother's bed and nestled in between his legs. She continued to rub her hand on his shaft as she got closer to it. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she leaned forward and licked the tip of his penis. At first, she found it to be bitter. Not a taste she was fond of, but regardless of her own preference, she flicked her tongue once more.

She noticed that the substance did taste somewhat salty. She found it strange, but at this point didn't really question it any further. She flicked her tongue again and then swirled it around his tip. Ichigo groaned as she saw him move his head. When he did, the book that was on his face fell and landed on the floor. She froze as she looked at her brother's sleeping face. She sighed and then went back to what she was doing. She kept her eyes on his face to make sure he didn't wake up as she moved her tongue around his penis.

She then trailed her tongue down his length, tasting every single inch of his penis on her tongue. She started to like the taste of her brother and it made her body feel hot at the thought. Her saliva coated his length and mix with the pre-cum that he was leaking out of him. Yuzu did find it weird that her brother, despite moaning and groaning, was not waking up from what she was doing. If it did feel as good as she thought it did for him, he should have woken up. However, she was also glad he didn't because who knows what could have happened if he woke up right at this moment and saw what she was doing. She was scared at the thought, but despite her fear, she continued licking his shaft.

She went back up to the tip and flicked her tongue again, tasting his pre-cum and now loving the taste. She wanted to feel more of him and wondered if there was something else she could do. She tried to remember something from the book on sex education she read and remembered seeing something like a woman putting a man's penis inside her mouth. She stopped her licking and leaned away from his penis and looked at hit with narrowed her eyes. She wondered if she should try it. Biting her bottom lip softly, she made her decision.

She leaned forward and put her mouth over his mushroom shaped head. She could barely fit the entire head in her mouth, but it didn't stop her. She continued lowering her head down his length, feeling his penis in her mouth, her tongue moving around it. She continued moving her head down until she stopped when she felt a bad feeling when she reached a certain point. She stayed still as she slowly began getting used to having a penis as big as her brother's nestled in her mouth. She moved her tongue across his length as her brother moaned.

She felt the heat emitting from his penis all over mouth as she let out a moan in response. She wasn't entirely sure what to do next, but she found it a bit difficult to breath, so she started moving her head back up. As she did, her brother's groans became louder and looked up to make sure he was still asleep. He was, so she continued moving up. She did find his groan to be different from the ones she heard earlier and wondered if what she was doing made him feel better. She continued to move up until only the tip was left in her mouth. Believing she made her brother feel good by her movement, she went back down on him and then back up.

She slowly did it again as she tried to get used to having his penis in her mouth. She heard him groan again and figured what she was doing was making him feel extremely good. So, she didn't stop and continued moving her mouth up and down his length. His penis was coated with the mixture of both her saliva and his pre-cum, making it smooth and easy for her to bob her head.

Once it became an easy transition for her, she continued giving her brother a blow job. Her body felt hot and her crotch once again became wet from both the excitement and arousal. She moaned against his skin as she tasted his pre-cum all over her mouth and it tasted delicious to her. She peeked over at her brother's face and saw his face get contorted with different expressions. She couldn't tell what his furrowed eyebrows and mouth gaped open meant, but she liked what she was doing too much to care to stop.

She placed a hand on his thigh to help balance herself as she increased the speed of her bobbing. She took her other hand and wrapped it around the lower end of his penis that she couldn't fit in her mouth and gave it small strokes in unison with her movements.

She then felt his cock twitch and wasn't entirely sure what that meant. So, she continued bobbing her head. She was amazed at how much of a heavy sleeper her brother was. To think, after all she was doing to him, he hasn't woken up. She was thankful for that though. She felt him twitch again in her mouth and it made her curious why. When she went faster, the rate of his twitches increased as well. She wondered if something was going to happen. Maybe it would be something similar to what she experienced when she let go of that pressure in his stomach.

She wasn't exactly sure, but continued to move her head nonetheless. Soon enough, the twitching became erratic and before Yuzu had a chance to react, she felt something burst into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt something hot, sticky and thick shoot into her mouth. Surprised by this, she let go of his penis quickly and when she did, Ichigo's thick semen shot onto her face and chest. She closed her eyes and turned her head as her face was hit by the strange substance. She stayed still as the bursts of his thick seed continued to spray onto her until it stopped.

When she no longer felt something warm hit her cheek, she turned her head and saw his cock calm down, yet still stay hard. She sat up and raised a hand to her cheek, feeling his thick semen against her fingers. She took the semen and looked at it. She wondered if this was similar to the liquid that escaped from her body when she finished masturbating. She assumed it was and moved her finger towards her mouth and started licking it. It tasted similar to the substance that covered his penis, yet oddly was more thicker and saltier. She liked it.

Looking over her body and saw all the white semen that she was covered with it. Taking her hand, she quickly began to clean herself up, licking his semen off of her until it was all gone. She sighed and looked down at his still erect penis. She gazed over at her brother's face and saw that his expression seemed to have calmed down, but it also looked elated.

She quickly reached a hand down to her crotch and clenched her pajama pants. The ache in her groin bothered her and she wanted to relieve herself again. Yuzu wanted to cure her ache badly. She looked down at her brother's penis and began to think. Began to remember what she saw and learned in the sex ed book. Biting her bottom lip, she quickly made her decision.

She got off the bed and started removing her pants. She then removed her shirt to free her body from the tight constraints her clothing were causing, at least they felt like they were. Now in her bra and panties, she turned her body to face her brother's sleeping form. She hesitated, but decided to remove her panties. She slid them down her legs and onto the floor before going behind her and unclasping her bra, letting her small, perky breasts free.

She crawled back on top of the bed and sat in between his legs. She looked at his cock with narrowed eyes filled with lust. Taking a deep breath, she crawled forward and positioned herself above him. She moved a bit further up to position her pussy with his penis. She took a hand, rubbed against his length and lowered herself. His tip touched her wet folds and she let out a small squeal at the contact. She straightened her back and softly placed her hands on her brother's abdomen.

"O-Onii-chan...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...but I need this...please...I'm sorry..." She told him and then started to lower herself down on him. "Aaaahhhh..." She moaned as she felt his tip enter inside her, stretching her walls as far as they could go. She felt pain as her brother's cock was a bit too big to fit inside her. Yet, despite the pain, she continued moving down. She continued and her walls continued to stretch. She then stopped when she felt something blocking him from going any further.

Not sure what it was, she pushed through. Her eyes widened and she quickly put her hands on her mouth. She let out a loud scream that thankfully was muffled by her hands. She had her eyes tightly closed as she dealt with the most painful experience in her life. She stayed still, feeling his member throb inside her as blood spilled from her opening and onto her brother's crotch and sheets. She heard a groan and her eyes widened as she looked down to her brother and saw that his eyes started to flutter open. Her heart, which was already beating fast, sped up to another notch.

"Ughh...what the...what feels so tight...?" Ichigo groaned as he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. When his vision cleared, he saw his younger sister, Yuzu, above him, straddling his waist. At first, he thought he was seeing things, and didn't believe she was actually there. Full naked to boot too. However, he then felt her move slightly, he felt something hot and tight where his penis should have been and felt something wet dripping down his crotch. He slowly put the clues together and his eyes widened. "Y-Yuzu...what...what are you doing!?" He raised his voice with each passing word.

"Onii-chan...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...this is..." She muttered as some tears fell down her face. She squealed when she felt him prop himself up, which made his penis move slightly inside her.

He looked down and saw what he feared to be the case. His penis was inside his younger sister. He was inside Yuzu. His eyes widened in horror as he couldn't believe it. "Y-Yuzu...why...how...Yuzu...you have to get off me...you have to get off of me now!" He demanded her as he felt a bit queasy at the situation. Despite his tone of voice, which he never used on his adorable and kind younger sister, she did not move and continued to cry. "Yuzu!" He shouted as she screamed at his shout. Noticing how scared she looked, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and decided to change his tone of voice. "Yuzu..." He said her name softly. "...I'm not mad...okay...but you have to get off of me...this isn't right..."

Yuzu sobbed a bit as she opened her eyes to look at her brother. "Onii-chan...I...I'm sorry...I can't..." She cried and tried to wipe her tears away with her forearms.

"Yuzu...this isn't something either of us should be doing...this is wrong and immoral and..."

"Why?" She suddenly asked, which surprised him a little.

"What do you mean why? It's because we're-"

"So what!?" She suddenly screamed, surprising her brother. Ichigo never heard her scream the way she did. Sure she screamed at him when he didn't do something like a chore, but never in the tone she used just now. It sounded like pure anger. "So what...I don't care if this is wrong...I...I...I love you, Onii-chan...more than as family...why can't we be like this? Why...?"

"Yuzu...I..." Ichigo didn't know how to respond to her words. This was wrong. He knew it and he knew she probably did too. Yet, she was defiant against him. Why was his younger sister acting like this? Why did she just confess to him like a lover would?

"Onii-chan...I...I love you so much...so please...just for tonight...don't stop me..." She pleaded with him.

"But Yuzu we can't do this...you have to get off..." Ichigo continued to deny her request. His sister was now in the right state of mind at the moment. Why else would she being doing this? He needed to stop this before it got worse. "Yuzu..." He sat up and placed his hands on her shoulder to try and pry her off of him and his erection, but she instantly let out a squeal at his touch. "Yuzu..."

"Onii-chan...your touch...its so hot..." She told him, her narrowed eyes looking at him with lust. "You feel so hot inside me...why are you so hot..."

"Yuzu...this is...please stop saying such things! You need to get off now!" He tried raising his voice a bit, but that only made her crying worse.

"I can't...I don't want to get separated from you again...please...don't go..." Yuzu sobbed, trying to wipe her tears away with her hands.

"Yuzu...I'm not going anywhere...just get off of me..." He told her. The more time he was inside her, the more he wanted her to get off of him. He didn't know how long he would last inside her. Her walls were tightening around his erection and he honestly couldn't believe he was still so hard. He was inside his sister. This was something siblings should not be doing and he needed to stop her as soon as he could. "Yuzu...please...we have to stop...you need to get off of me."

"I-I can't...it feels so good Onii-chan...I...I don't want to...please let me stay like this..." She continued to cry. It really did break his heart to see her like this, but he knew they couldn't do this.

"Yuzu..."

"Onii-chan...please..." Then to his surprise, she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She screamed at how rough he was.

"Yuzu! Stop it!" He shouted as Yuzu shook in fear.

"I'm sorry...I...I can't stop...I..." She looked at him and ran her fingers on his chest. He felt a small shiver run down his spine at her touch. It wasn't full body to body contact, but even through his shirt it surprisingly felt good. No, he shouldn't be thinking like that. "Onii-chan...please...don't push me away...I can't hold back these feelings...this ache...only you can...only you...please..." She pleaded desperately to him as Ichigo felt heartbroken at her expression and the tone she was using.

"But Yuzu...we can't do this...we're brother and sister...this isn't..." Ichigo tried to stop her, but it didn't work as she shook her head.

"No...please...I don't care about that...I just want to be with you...be with you forever...please..." Ichigo didn't know what to do. Should he just give in and accept her feelings and want? No, he couldn't. It would be wrong, immoral and taboo. This was incest they were talking about. He couldn't do something like that. "Please Onii-chan...just stay like this with me...you feel so good..." Ichigo frowned at her as he looked down and saw his penis inside his little sister. It was then that he realized, he was already committing the taboo. He was already committing incest. Should he? No, he couldn't. He then felt his sister's small and gentle hands on his cheeks. He looked at her. "Please..."

He gritted his teeth and cursed himself. "Damn it..." He placed a hand to the back of her head and pulled her towards him. She squealed in surprise when her brother kissed her. She moaned against his lips and closed her eyes as the two of them made out with each other. For a few moments, there was nothing but their lips connected with one another. It was after a while that Ichigo started using his tongue and asked to enter inside her. She allowed him in and the two Kurosaki siblings french kissed each other. Their tongues danced with one another inside Yuzu's mouth. Ichigo's tongue roamed around inside her, feeling every inch of her mouth.

They pulled away as Yuzu stared at her brother with lustful and elated eyes. "Onii-chan...I love you...I love you so much..." She confessed once again as Ichigo gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah...me too." He replied as her smile widened and tears again started to fall, but these were one of happiness. Yuzu leaned forward again and kissed him as he slowly laid back down, bringing her with him. She placed her hands on his chest and clutched his shirt. The two siblings continued to make out with one another, their moans escaping and echoing throughout the room. Ichigo roamed a hand down her back until he reached toward one of her ass cheeks and gave it a squeeze.

Yuzu pulled away from the kiss and let out a squeal. "Ahh...Onii-chan..." Ichigo smirked a bit as he gave her ass another squeeze, making her arch her back. He then took his other other and placed it on one of her small breasts, giving that a squeeze as well. She in turn screamed and moaned in delight. "Ahhh...Onii-chan...that feels so good..." She moaned as he moved his hand in circular motion to stimulate her chest. "Ahhh..." He let go of her ass cheek and grabbed the other breast before moving them simultaneously together, pinching her nipples in between his fingers from time to time.

He continued to massage her breasts, earning moan after moan from her mouth. "Yuzu...they feel amazing..." He told her, to which she responded with a moan. Without warning, he lifted himself towards her and latched his mouth over one of her breasts and sucked on her teat. He sucked and flicked his tongue against her nipple, sending her into a frenzy of pleasure as her walls tightened around his erection. He groaned against her breast, but continued to suck on them.

Yuzu's body felt hotter and hotter with each passing second as she was amazed at how much her brother was causing such a burst of pleasure from within her. She placed a hand behind his head and grasped his hair, pulling him closer to her. He changed breasts and kept massaging the other with his hand. He gently bit down on her nipple, earning a delightful scream, and pulled softly before going back to sucking on it. Her breasts weren't exactly big, if you compared them to someone like Orihime, but they felt perfect in his hand and tasted wonderfully in his mouth.

He gently placed his free hand back on her ass cheek and then surprised her when he softly lifted her up. She tightened her grasp on his hair as she screamed, feeling his erection leave her insides. "Onii-chan..." She screamed as he stopped when his tip was all that was left inside her. He then pushed her back down, their skin smacking one another as his penis hit her cervix. "Ahhh..." She moaned at the contact. He let go of her breast with a pop and laid back down, looking up at his sister who looked like she was glowing thanks to the moon light that entered from the window.

"Yuzu..." He said her name gently and then placed his other hand on her waist. He then began to lift her up again, only to go back down. He continued to do this until he got a nice, slow and steady rhythm going. She continued to moan and call out for him as their flesh smacked against each other. Her secretion started flowing out of her every time she came back down. The sheets, which were covered now with a blood stain and her secretion, got mixed along with their sweat as both siblings engaged in the forbidden from of love making.

"Onii-chan...this...this feels amazing..." She told him.

"Yeah..." He groaned as he felt his sister's wet and tight vagina wrap around his erection tightly. He felt an incredible pleasure throughout his body as both were experiencing their first ever sexual adventures.

Soon enough, Ichigo felt Yuzu begin to move up and down his length on his own and he removed his hands from her ass and waist and went straight back up to her breasts. He squeezed and massaged them together while she continued riding him him. She placed her hands above his and followed along with his movements. The coitus the two shared was one that neither of them were expecting to have, but at this point, were glad they were. Yuzu's forbidden love was becoming a reality as she made her love to her brother, the one person she loved more than anyone in the world, a love that was greater than sibling love. A love that was taboo.

The two continued their sexual journey, continuing the same motions over and over again until they both felt a strange, but powerful pressure growing in their abdomens. They both knew what it was and they wanted to reach their end together. So, Ichigo let go of one her breasts and roamed it down her body to her waist. Once he got there, he quickened her pace as she began riding him faster.

"O-Onii-chan...ahhh...I feel it coming..." She told him in between moans.

"Me too..." He replied as he gave her breast a squeeze and her nipple a pinch in response. She screamed loudly and suddenly her bounces became erratic. "Yuzu..." He moaned her name as he made her move faster. Their orgasms were quickly approaching and it was only seconds until they exploded.

With one final thrust upward and one last bounce, Ichigo's penis slammed against her cervix and both came together. Yuzu arched her back as she let go and her juices erupted from her opening, covering his erection. Ichigo did the same as he erupted his seed into his younger sister. Burst after burst of his sperm filled her womb before covering her walls and leaking out of her opening along with her juices. He gave small thrusts upward to empty himself out of all of his seed within her as she twitched slightly and trembled at the hot feeling of his seed inside her.

The two of them stayed in the same position until the last of his sperm spurted out of his penis. When it did, Yuzu let out one final moan before collapsing onto his chest. Ichigo caught her as his penis slipped out of her. They both began to pant and tried to catch their breaths. Once their breaths and heart beats settled down, Yuzu lifted herself up from his chest and looked down at her brother. "Onii-chan...thank you..." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Ichigo smiled into the kiss and kissed back as they moaned against each others lips.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. It was then they heard a noise coming from Karin's room. A very strange noise.

 **X**

Karin woke up when she heard her sister's voice. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed to look for her. She still felt a bit groggy as she rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes. She then stopped when she heard Yuzu's voice coming from inside Ichigo's room. Curious, she walked over to the door and quietly opened it slightly.

She peeked though the opening and her eyes widened. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her twin sister and older brother were having sex right on his bed. Was this really what was happening? She honestly couldn't believe it. She must have been sleeping? This was definitely a dream. There was no way her brother and sister were doing something like sex. She knew what sex was, after all, she became interested in it after finding that book Yuzu bought over one day.

She stayed motionless as she watched her two siblings go at it. Yuzu bouncing down on Ichigo's cock like it was completely natural. This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. It had to be a dream. She tried rubbing her eyes, thinking she was just seeing things, but when she looked back inside the room, they were still going at it. It was unbelievable.

This was not right and she should stopped them, but for some reason, she could not take her eyes off of them. Was she...getting aroused? Karin shook her head at the thought. There was no way she was getting aroused from seeing her brother and sister having sex with one another. This was wrong and she should not be feeling aroused. Yet, her body was thinking something completely different from her mind.

She grabbed her shirt and clutched it tightly as she felt her body get hot. She shouldn't be feeling this way and yet she was. She even felt a bit moist in her pants. She was getting aroused and she hated that she was. She shouldn't be getting aroused. Yet, seeing her sister and brother doing something so immoral made her strangely want some as well. She shook her head again. She shouldn't be having these thoughts. She should just leave and head back to her room and forget everything she just saw. She couldn't however. Her eyes were completely glued to what was occurring inside her brother's room.

She felt her vagina get wet as she moved a hand down to her pants. She didn't know why her body was doing this, but as strongly as she fought the idea, her hand reached down to her opening and she rubbed her hand across it. She gritted her teeth to stop the moan from escaping her mouth. She didn't want to alert them and cause a really awkward situation. She rubbing her wet folds against her hand as she watched the two of them closely.

When they started to go faster, Karin decided to insert a finger into her entrance. When she did, she couldn't help her hand leaving her mouth. She was about to moan out loudly when she felt someone else's hand replace her own. Her eyes widened and she turned her head slightly to see her father behind her. 'Oto-old man...' She thought as her body shook and feared what he will say after getting caught.

Her father, Isshin, looked ahead of him at the sight of his two children in the middle of coitus and Karin saw his blank face. He didn't show any emotions and just continued to stare. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but she was afraid of what he would do after seeing all this. He then looked down at her and smiled. "Well...looks like they are getting a bit busy, huh?"

Karin's eyes widened in confusion. 'W-What...? Why isn't he trying to stop them?'

Isshin smiled at her. "Well, nothing we can do at this point...it seems like they are almost done." He told her as Karin's eyes wandered over to her brother and sister. "However...looks like you aren't." Karin's eyes widened as she felt her father's hand go down to her pants and start rubbing her vagina.

'Wait...old man...what are you...?' She tried speaking, but her voice got muffled by his hand. He smiled and rubbed his fingers against her wet folds and even rubbed against her clit, to which she tried screaming, but was muffled by his hand. The moment he touched her clit, her entire body was struck with a pleasure she never felt before. 'Damn it old man...why does it feel so good...'

She felt him lean closer to her. "How is it, my beautiful Karin?" Her eyes widened when she got a whiff of his breath. He was drunk. He didn't seem like it at first, but she could tell that he had a few beers. She tried to struggle, but it was to no avail. He had a strong grip on her and her body felt incredibly weak from the pleasure he was administrating on her. She closed her eyes and let out another muffled scream as he inserted on of his fingers inside her.

He smirked from her reaction. That gave him the answer he wanted as his daughter was enjoying what he was doing to her tight pussy. Karin moaned as he inserted a second finger. Her body was slightly shaking as her father was pleasuring her with his hand.

'Damn it...this shouldn't be feeling good...why...' She wondered, but didn't bother to struggle. He quietly and softly moved and leaned against the wall. He brought her along with him and rested her back against his chest as he continued playing with her opening.

As the brother and sister kept going with the round of coitus, the father and daughter were involved int heir own little adventure. Karin felt something in her stomach and she couldn't figure out what it was before she felt her father suck on her neck and that immediately caused her to cum right there. She shook as she went through her first ever orgasm. Isshin felt his daughter's juices cover his hand, but he simply continued to suck on her neck and planted small kisses on it.

Karin continued to shake and move around until her orgasm died down. When it did, Isshin removed his hand from her pants and looked at it, noticed how wet it was from her orgasm. He smirked and removed his hand from her mouth as she tried to catch her breath quietly. Isshin stood up and went in front of his daughter. She looked up at her father and her eyes widened when she saw him unzip his pants and take out his large cock.

"Now it's my turn...don't you think?" He whispered to her as he placed a hand behind her head.

"W-Wait...what are you-" She tried to argue back quietly, but her father silenced her when he pushed her head closer to his cock and rubbed it against her lips. Karin moaned as she got her first taste of a cock, she just didn't expect it to be from her father. She tried to protest, but every time she did, he would rub his penis against her mouth.

"Come on...lick it...please...for daddy..." He told her as she looked up at him. She didn't want to do it, but then she heard the moan and groaning from the room behind her and her body got another reaction. She then flicked her tongue on his cock and started licking it and trailing her tongue down his length. She moaned when she tasted his cock and did not find it at all bad. Yet, she knew a father and daughter shouldn't be doing this. She trailed her tongue down and up his shaft before going up to the tip and flicking her tongue around the mushroom shaped head. It had a different taste, but the husky smell was still there. "That's it..."

"W-We...shouldn't be...doing this..." She told him between her licks.

"Yeah...but they are doing that so...why not us..." He told her. Despite the immoral flaws to his words, she couldn't help but agree with him. She moaned and continued licking down his shaft until he wanted more and he quickly began inserting his cock inside her mouth. She groaned when he did and closed her eyes as she started taking in his large cock into her mouth. The taste became stronger and she oddly didn't mind it. "Ahhh...that's it..."

He pushed some of his cock into her mouth before pulling back and then used his hand on her head to move her back down his length. She moaned as she started bobbing her head. She placed her hands on his thighs, gripping his pants tightly as she gave her father a blow job. She couldn't believe what was happening. First her brother and sister and now she and her father were committing incest. This was wrong. If someone saw them, they would be totally grossed out by their actions. Yet, Karin found it oddly satisfying. She actually wanted to continue giving him a blow job.

'What is happening to me...? Why does this feel good?' She wondered as she increased the speed of her movements. Isshin groaned as he tilted his head back. He hadn't had a good blow job in such a long time. His daughter was like an expert and in the back of his mind wondered if she ever done this before. However, he knew she didn't. She felt inexperienced and he was right. Her tight, warm mouth was making the blow job feel incredible. He made her move faster as he felt his first load begin to approach him.

"Oh...that's it...I'm gonna cum..." He told her as she moaned in response. She continued to blow him, increasing her speed slightly every few seconds. He then gripped her black hair tightly before grunted and gritting his teeth as he let go. Karin's eyes widened as she felt something hot, thick and salty shoot out of his penis and into her mouth. She closed her eyes ass he did her best to swallow everything he was letting out. It was difficult, with some of his semen escaping the corner of her mouth, but to his surprise, she was able to drink all of it. He let out a few more spurts before his penis calmed down and he started pulling out. Once his cock was out of her mouth, Karin swallowed all the semen that was left over in her mouth.

"Damn..." She whispered as she wiped her mouth with some of the semen that slipped out.

"That felt good, Karin...however, we're not done yet." She looked up at him surprised as he bent down and lifted her up bridal style.

"W-What...?" She felt her face get red as he started making his way towards her room. He smirked at her before entering her room and closed the door behind him.

 **To Be Continued in Part II**


	2. Isshin x Karin x Ichigo x Yuzu

**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 14: A Forbidden Kurosaki Dance II**

 **Series: Bleach  
** **Pairing: Karin x Isshin x Yuzu x Ichigo**

Isshin closed the door into his daughter's room and walked towards her bed, placing her on it.

"W-Wait a minute...Old man...I said wait a minute..." She tried to slow him down, but her father's drunk state made it impossible for her to get through to him. Isshin quickly get on the bed and started undressing himself, removing his buttoned down shirt first. "O-Oi..." Karin blushed at the older man above her. This was moving a bit too fast for her, yet her body was asking for him to continue.

"My sweet Karin...you're always so mean to mean...but I love you..." He suddenly told her as he tossed the shirt away. He then leaned down and planted his lips on hers, officially taking her first kiss. Karin's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth was attacked by her own father as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She tried to let out a scream, but it was simply muffled. Her father moaned against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

While kissing, he began moving his hand under her shirt and then upwards until he cupped her bra from underneath it. She let out a moan as he delved under the bra and touched her sensitive breast, squeezing and moving his hand in small circles.

He pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva and looked down at his flustered daughter. She moaned as he kneaded her breast before moving his face to her neck and kissing the skin. "Ahhh..." Karin moaned as her nipple was get pinched softly under her shirt and her neck getting sucked on by her father. "W-Wait...ahhhh..."

"My sweet Karin..." He whispered into her ear, making her body shiver. She moaned once more before Isshin lifted himself up and started to move her shirt up her body. Karin had no strength in her body as her father exposed her breasts to the cool night air. Her nipples were perky and throbbing with excitement, something that was not unnoticed by her father. He licked his lips before taking her left breast into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Ahhhhh!" Karin tilted her head back into her pillow as her father attacked her soft flesh. He made sucking sounds while flicking his tongue against her nipple. Karin moved her head from the side to side feeling a sensation that just took over her body. The pleasure, the taboo of the act was sending her to a frenzy. "Ahhhh!"

"Karin...Karin..." Isshin muttered while switching breasts. She clenched the bed sheets as he took his hand and cupped her free breast in his hand. He kneaded her small boob over and over again while sucking on the other. He was amazed at how wonderful his daughter tasted. Her breasts were not as big as his wife's used to be, but there was still time for her to grow. However, he didn't care about the size. He just loved his daughter for who she was. He may have been drunk, but he knew what he was doing and he was happy his daughter was letting him do it.

"Ahhh!" Karin once again moaned loudly as her father let go of her breast with a pop. He lifted himself up and looked down at his daughter's body. He couldn't wait any longer. He started removing her pajama pants, as well as her panties. He tossed them aside and spread her legs to reveal her moist and wet pussy. He looked at it in awe. It was so beautiful. He licked his lips and lowered himself back down. Karin raised her head head slightly to see her father's faces inches from her vagina, wondering what he was going to do. Then, he surprised her as she felt his tongue touch her most private area. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed and tilted her head back at the sudden new pleasure.

Isshin tasted his daughter's vagina with swift and strong tongue movements. He held her thighs when started to squirm around as he flicked his tongue around her folds. "So sweet..." He murmured. Her vaginal secretion that made her vagina moist were tasted by her father, to which he found to be delicious. He inserted his tongue into her vaginal opening tasting her insides for the first time.

Karin felt her father's tongue enter her and she felt a large pressure in her body get close to erupting. The intruder was moving around inside her and that made her body enter a new state of euphoria that she never experienced before. "Ahhhh! W-What is this...ahhhh...!?" Karin was so confused at what she was feeling that she completely lost herself and reached her orgasm. Isshin felt her tense up and placed his mouth over her entrance to drink all of the sweet nectar that was coming out of her.

She twitched and clenched the sheets of her bed as she rode out her orgasm. Once her body settled down, she relaxed and took many breaths to calm her racing heart. Isshin removed his mouth from her groin and lifted himself up on his knees. He wiped his mouth with his forearm and looked down at his daughter. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to be inside her. The wait was killing him.

"Karin...I can't hold on..." He told her as she opened her eyes halfway to look at him.

"H-Huh?" She whispered softly as she couldn't find her voice. She then watched her father settle himself in between her legs and rub the tip of his penis with her entrance. She bit her bottom lip at the feeling of his gland against her. She knew what was coming, yet her body couldn't respond to reject him. Her heart raced as her father was about to take her virginity, something she never thought would happen until she found someone she loved. Yet, this was actually happening. "O-Oi..."

Isshin didn't hear her as he pushed through her vagina and inserted his penis inside her. Karin gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly as his large cock was entering inside her. She could feel the shape of his length as it stretched her walls. It continued to do so until it stopped at the barrier that would change her life if he pushed past it. She wanted some time to get used to the intruder, but she wasn't given it as her father pushed through the hymen.

Karin shut her eyes and let out a scream as pain coursed through her body. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt. Blood dripped from her entrance as she writhed in pain on the bed, clenching the sheets as tightly as she could until her knuckles turned white.

Isshin groaned as he felt his daughter's tight pussy clamp against his penis. It was the tightest pussy he ever been in and it felt incredible to him. He heard his daughter's cry of pain, but ignored it and instead moaned at how tremendous it felt being inside her. "So tight..." He groaned while his daughter grimaced.

"It hurts..." Karin whispered. She wanted him to pull out, to take away this pain throughout her body. Isshin, however, stayed inside her, knowing that the pain she felt would soon disappear as long as he stayed still. It was a tall task to ask of him, but he would do it to make sure his daughter understands the pleasure that she would soon discover.

Isshin waited as Karin's screams and groans became soft. He took this as her getting used to having him inside her. Smiling, he started pulling out of her, making her moan. Thinking he was finally taken himself out of her, she was caught by surprise when he pushed back inside. Karin let out a scream as he hit her cervix with his thrust. He did it again and then again, a slow rhythm until Karin got used to it.

Karin's mind was all over the place. Her entire body felt pain, but it was suddenly starting to feel different. A different type of feeling that made her body feel good. It was so confusing to her. Yet, she thought back to the sight of her twin sister bouncing up and down on her brother. This was exactly that, except different position. She was actually having sex. Her first time, take by her father. She didn't know how she should feel about that. She should feel grossed out, but she didn't. All she could think about, was the pleasure she was feeling from having her father thrust inside her.

"Ahh! Karin! You feel so tight..." Isshin suddenly said which took Karin away from her thoughts. She looked up at her father as he had his hands around her thighs, lifting her ass a bit up from the bed.

"Ahhh! O-Old man...ahhh..." She wanted to say something to him, to make hims top. Yet, she couldn't. She didn't want it to stop.

"Karin...Karin..." He kept on repeating as he moved faster. He clenched her thighs and moved his pelvis harder. The bed squeaked with their movements. The mattress moved along with his thrusts, just like Karin's breasts which he became hypnotized with. He took one of his hands and cupped a breast and began fondling it. He caressed the flesh in his hand, giving it light squeezes here and there.

"Ahhh...why does this..ahhh...feel good..." Karin wondered out loud as she no longer felt plain, just pure, but forbidden pleasure.

The bed began to move along with Isshin's movements as he thrust faster. He continued and continued to have sex with his daughter until he felt his orgasm coming. "Karin...Karin...I'm gonna..."

"Ahhhh!" Karin screamed as she felt her orgasm approach faster than his. Her walls clenched around his cock as Karin came. Isshin groaned at how tight her walls became and couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed one last time, screaming out his daughter's name and shot his semen inside her. Karin moaned as she felt her insides get filled with something hot.

"Ahh...ah..." Isshin felt his cock pulsate and twitch inside her as he shot jet stream after jet stream of his sperm. He gripped her slender thighs tightly as he had one of the best orgasms of his life.

Eventually, both of their orgasms died down as he pulled out of her, letting a mixture of white and red leak out of her entrance, staining the bed sheets under them. He panted and looked down at his beautiful daughter. She panted along with him, but had her eyes shut as she tried to figure out everything that just happened.

"Ahhh...t-that was...ahh...amazing..." Karin muttered softly as her father smiled warmly at her.

"Karin...I..." He was stopped when the door behind them opened and Isshin turned around to see both Ichigo and Yuzu at the door, looks of shock on their faces. Ichigo was in his bed wear, but Yuzu was covering herself with his bed sheets.

"W-What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked in utter shock. Yuzu also had the same expression.

"Karin...chan...Otou...san..." Karin propped herself up from her elbows to look at her two siblings.

"Oi...oi..." Isshin smirked looking at them. "We could say the same for you two..."

"H-Huh?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"We saw what you two did..." Isshin reminded Ichigo.

"W-What are you talking about?" The older sibling played confused.

"Come on now, I know everything that goes on around here. It was quiet beautiful to see my two children engorge in the wonderful pleasures of intercourse." Isshin singed in delight. Yuzu blushed, while Ichigo continued to be in shock.

"W-What the hell are you saying Old man!? Ichigo shouted.

"Ichi-nee...we saw you...and Yuzu..." Karin finally spoke as she sat on the bed.

"W-What...?"

"We saw you and Yuzu...doing that and...then..." She blushed. "...we did it too..."

Both siblings blushed. "W-What are you-"

"Enough Ichigo...unless you have a good reason why Yuzu is covering herself with your bed sheets." Isshin turned serious as his son turned to look at Yuzu and realized his mistake.

"Damn..." He sighed and placed a hand in front of his face to hide his shame. "I..."

"No need to explain yourself." Isshin told him and got off the bed to place a hand on his shoulder. "Just think of this as a way to get closer to your family."

"Don't say that..." He groaned. Isshin smirked and looked down at Yuzu who was blushing at the sight of her father's naked body so close to her.

"So, how about it?" He told the two as he walked away and stood next to the bed. "We continue our family bonding."

"A-Are you serious...?" Ichigo asked in shock. Just what was going on with his entire family?

"Of course. What better way to do that then exploring one another." Isshin grinned. "How about it, Yuzu?" He asked the younger twin as she felt flustered at his offer. She tried speaking, but she became so nervous that she didn't know how to respond.

"Geez..." Karin groaned as she got off the bed. "This was your fault to begin with." She told her twin before Karin got on her knees in front of Ichigo and pulled down his pants and boxers.

"K-Karin! What are you-?" Karin was so quick in her movements that Ichigo couldn't stop her in time.

"What?" Karin looked up at him, confused by his reaction. "You let Yuzu do things with your thing, but you won't let me?"

"N-No, that's...I mean..." Ichigo was just so confused that he couldn't come up with the proper words to tell his younger sister to stop what she was doing.

"Besides...your dick is saying something completely opposite to what your mouth is saying." Karin told him as she grabbed his dick with her hand and began stroking it.

"Urgh..." Ichigo groaned as he felt her slender fingers move up and down his shaft.

"See." Karin smirked at her brother's reaction. Yuzu looked at her sister stroking her brother's cock in awe. She knew she did it to Ichigo before, but to see someone else do it was strange to say the least. Strange, but kind of exciting. Her face became red when Karin decided to take the next step and take their brother's cock into her mouth and start to bob her head.

"A-Ah...w-wait...Karin...urgghh..." Ichigo groaned and tilted his head back. He clenched his fists tightly as his other sister was now using her mouth to pleasure him. His knees shook a little as she placed her hands on his thighs to help her move as deep as she could down his length.

Isshin smiled at the sight. He was still a little tipsy, but he understood what was happening and he was thrilled about it. He looked down and saw his own cock erect and then turned to Yuzu. Yuzu watched in awe at her twin sister sucking their brother off. Isshin approached her and she turned her head to see his phallus now in front of her.

"E-Eh...O-Otou-san...w-what..." Yuzu stuttered in embarrassment as she stared at his twitching erection.

"Come on Yuzu~" He said in a child like tone. "You did it to Ichigo, but you don't want to do it to me? That's not fair...~" He pouted as Yuzu looked up at him. She gulped and slowly gave in.

"O-Okay..." She then copied her twin sister and began to lick her father's dick with slow movements, going up and down his shaft.

"Haaaa..." Isshin moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. The feeling of his daughter's tongue moving in a vertical motion felt heavenly. Yuzu continued to lick his penis until he put a hand on her head and motioned her to place his cock in her mouth. She obliged and opened wide to take her father's penis into her mouth.

Both of the twins were now moving in rhythm as they gave the male Kurosaki members simultaneous blow jobs. The sounds of moaning and slurping echoed through the room as the smell of sex spread all across the room.

"Urgh...Karin...I'm gonna..." Ichigo groaned as he felt his release swiftly approaching. Karin peeked up at him to see his face, only to close them again, but speed up her movements. Ichigo gritted his teeth a she placed his hand behind her head and pushed Karin towards his groin. He let out a big sigh as he released his pent up sperm into her waiting mouth. Karin's eyes widened as she felt his hot semen enter her mouth. Jet streams of his cum were shot down her throat as she swallowed as much of her brother's sperm as possible.

Isshin looked over at his son and daughter and smiled. He looked down at Yuzu and rubbed his hand over her hair. He shut his eyes and pushed her deeper towards him as he felt his own orgasm coming. A couple more seconds later and Isshin erupted as well, sending his sperm down Yuzu's mouth.

"Urgh..." He groaned in delight as both Kurosaki males rode their orgasms until the end.

Once their orgasms died down, they let go of their heads and allowed both of them to pop the dicks out of their mouths. Yuzu gagged a bit as Karin swallowed whatever remained in her mouth as both twins felt their bodies get hot from the sexual tension in the room.

"K-Karin..." Yuzu moaned her sister's name as the black haired twin looked at her. Karin gave her a smile before crawling towards her and surprising her by giving her a kiss. Yuzu's eyes widened, but softly closed them as both siblings made out in front of their brother and father. Yuzu and Karin could both taste the remnants of both Ichigo and Isshin's semen in one another mouths. They both moaned before parting and looking at each other. "K-Karin..."

"Yuzu..." She said her name back with a smile before turning to Ichigo and her father. "Looks like they are not finished yet." She said as she saw their cocks were once again erected. She sighed, but smiled softly as she stood up and grabbed Ichigo's hand, leading him towards the bed.

"Huh? Karin? W-What are you...?" Ichigo knew the answer, yet he couldn't help but ask the question.

"Oh hush..." Karin simply told him and pushed him onto the bed. Ichigo fell on his butt at the edge of the bed and watched as his sister get on his lap and straddle him. She grabbed his penis and aligned it with her entrance, rubbing herself with it. Without a moments hesitation, she lowered herself down on his cock. Karin moaned as it filled her all the way that his tip was poking at her crevix. "Ahhhh...Ichi-nee..." Karin wrapped her arms around her brother as she shook against his chest.

Ichigo groaned as he felt his sister's warm insides tightly wrap around his cock. It wasn't as tight as Yuzu, but after witnessing his father having sex with her earlier, he understood why. "W-Wow...Karin...you're tight..." He told her. Karin smiled and leaned back. Once her body was use to having him inside her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly began lifting herself up. She moaned before going back down and beginning her slow movements on his penis.

"Ahhh...Ichi-nee..." She moaned in delight as she finally was having sex with her older brother. Similar to Yuzu, Karin would be lying if she said she never had feelings for her brother. Feelings a sister should not have for her brother. Yet, she never acted upon them until now. She opened her eyes to look at Ichigo. She could see by his furrowed eyebrows that Ichigo was enjoying the feeling of pleasure she was giving him. Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed him. Ichigo was caught by surprise at first, but kissed gently back as he placed his strong hands on her waist to help with her movements.

Isshin watched the two of them begin a new round of sex and was feeling left out. He looked down at Yuzu, who was both in awe and slightly pouting that Karin was having sex with her precious Onii-chan. Isshin smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Yuzu...wanna do it with Otou-san?" He asked her.

"H-Huh? I...I..." She couldn't get the words out, so she lowered her head and gave him a soft nod. He smiled and helped her to her feet. He took her over to the bed and told her to get on all fours on it. "H-Hai..." She nodded and got on the bed next to Ichigo and Karin. Once her butt was sticking out at the edge of the bed, Isshin got right behind her and stroked his cock a few times before aligning it with her pussy. Yuzu gripped the bed sheets as her father slowly entered inside her. "Ahhhh...Otou-san...y-your thing is so big...ahhh..."

Isshin smirked as he entered all the way inside her. "Ahhh...you're so tight Yuzu..." He groaned and then started pulling out before re-entering. Yuzu let out moans every time he went back inside her as her father fucked her doggy style.

Both groups began their new round of sex as moans erupted inside the room. The smell of sex grew intensely as the wet slapping sounds of the skins took over. Isshin gripped Yuzu's waist tightly and began moving faster inside her. Yuzu couldn't hold her self up and rested her head onto the bed as her father continued to piston inside her.

Karin, not wanting to lose, started moving faster down on her brother's cock. "Aahhhh, Ichi-nee...it feels so good..." She moaned before wrapping her arms around his neck, tightly embracing him. Ichigo groaned and enjoyed the close skin contact as began to move his groin upwards, letting a squeal come out of Karin's mouth.

Both pairs continued their sexual adventures, sometimes trying to outdo the other, but in the end, their bonds as a family grew, even though such acts was forbidden by society. After minutes of pure ecstasy, both pairs were once again approaching their orgasms. The first to release their build up pressures was Ichigo and Karin. Karin let out a deafening screams as her walls tightly wrapped around her brother, forcing him to cum as well, shooting his sperm up into her womb.

"Aaahhh...Karin!" Ichigo screamed as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahhhh! Ichi-nee!" She felt his warm seed enter her as bursts of his white fluid covered her insides.

Isshin looked over and smirked, claiming victory, but he was close to his own release. He moved faster inside Yuzu until finally, he felt her walls tighten around him. "Ahhh! Otou-san!" Yuzu cried out as she came, followed closely by her father. He gave one last thrust and sent his sperm into his daughter.

Both pairs took their moments to ride their orgasms until it stopped. Karin fell onto Ichigo's chest, panting as she felt extremely tired. Yuzu couldn't move as her insides were full of her father's sperm. Isshin pulled out of her, letting her lower half fall to the bed. Isshin looked all around the room and smiled. Nothing better to get close as a family then engaging in the wonders of sex.

 **X**

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved goodbye to her crush as he waved back and smiled as the bubbly girl parted ways with him. He sighed before he entered his home.

"I'm home..." Ichigo called out as he took off his shoes. He was greeted with moans and the smell of sex as he walked into the living room to see Karin on top of their father, back towards him and hands propped against his chest and shoulders. She was riding his cock while moaning in delight. Yuzu was also there, but was busy licking her sister's vagina as Isshin's cock moved inside her.

It's been about 3 months since their first sexual experience as a family and since then, the bodies of the girls changed. As he watched Karin move up and down on her father's shaft, he noticed the bulge in her stomach. The first time both of them heard that both girls were pregnant, they both were initially shocked. However, their father soon cried out in joy as he was going to be a grandfather, when actually he would be the father of his own daughter's child.

It took a while for Ichigo to accept what had happened and despite being a clinic, there were no plans on getting abortions. They were going to simply go with the flow and allow Yuzu and Karin to bear their children.

"Ahh, Onii-chan...welcome home." Yuzu greeted him as she stood up. "Onii-chan...I can't hold it anymore...I need you inside me..." Yuzu told him, suddenly becoming more bolder than she used to be. Ichigo smiled and started taking off his clothes. He got on the couch and sat next to Isshin and Karin.

"Come, Yuzu." He told her. She smiled and straddled his waist before going down on him and the two engaged in their own round of sex.

The Kurosaki family were a strange one. Yet, the four of them could care less as they enjoyed their family bonding and nothing would change their minds.

 **End**


End file.
